


Peppermint Darkness

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts 2: Because the old one is quite full [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Foot Massage, I swear it's not smut, Sensory Deprivation, Sensual Play, Short, Suggestive Themes, Sweet Zevran Arainai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Prompt 2: You are restricted to use one or two non-visual senses- smell, touch, taste, hearing, as your OC is temporarily blind.Zevran decides that he needs to help his lover relax. He suggests a little something to make the pampering even more interesting.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: Reddit Prompts 2: Because the old one is quite full [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918846
Kudos: 5





	Peppermint Darkness

“Why do I have to wear this? What’s the point of it?” she pouted.

He folded his arms and sighed. “Humor me, mi amor. It will enhance the other senses. It is quite enjoyable.”

“For you or the person in the blindfold?” she asked, still mildly pouting.

“One way to find out, yes?” Zevran replied with a playful wink.

She sighed and folded her arms and for the umpteenth time that day thought that he was unfairly gorgeous and charming. “Fine, fine. I’ll wear the darn thing.”

He flashed a delighted grin and drew closer. “You will not regret this, I promise, my sweet.”

The room grew dark as the cloth was carefully tied around her head, leaving not even a tiny gap to peep out of. From how the material caressed her skin, the mage guessed that it was made from silk. A familiar pair of lips claimed her own before she could spend any further time musing. He left her lightly panting for breath by the time he released her. She wobbled on her feet for a heartbeat as a strong-but-gentle hand snaked across her back and came to rest on her left shoulder.

Gentle nibbling on her right earlobe was followed by a whispered “No cheating and using magic.”

“Or what?” she asked with a smirk.

“Ordinarily, I would bind a person’s hands together,” he chuckled, “but we both remember what happened the last time we tried that.”

The smirk on her lips fled as the memory played in her mind’s eye. _I nearly hurt him. I could’ve killed him!_ The memory of sheer unadulterated fear followed by intense remorse and horror made a deep frown claim her features. It did not remain there for long because he captured her in another deep kiss.

“Tsk, thinking of such unhappy memories? _That_ is not allowed right now, my dear,” he crooned while caressing her cheek. “Come now, we’ve much more enjoyable things to be doing.” He guided her with an arm loosely wrapped around her waist.

She scuffed a boot against the sill of the doorway and nearly stumbled, but he quickly squeezed the arm around her, pulling her against him. A trio of soft clicks suggested that he’d both shut and locked the door. It seemed that he didn’t wish for their little game to be interrupted. The clicking of boots against the stone floor was quickly silenced. She felt her boot sink ever so slightly with the next few steps. _A rug? A fairly big rug,_ she guessed. They came to a stop and he gently pushed down on both her shoulders. She sank down and found her rump settling onto a soft cushion. _A sofa_ , she guessed again. _Maybe not,_ she thought after leaning backward and discovering no support to be had. She sank her hands into the cushion beneath her for balance to stop from tumbling over.

A scratching sound followed by a soft hiss from somewhere behind her made her turn to look for its source before remembering that she was wearing a blindfold. The smell of vanilla began wafting in the air. _Did he light up some incense?_ She smiled to herself. The sound of shuffling feet announced the return of her beloved. She felt the hem of her robe being hiked up and then the fabric being settled just above her knees.

“What are you doing, love?”

“Mm, just relax, mi querida,” he replied while undoing the laces of one boot. He pulled it off and set to work on its twin.

Once her feet were liberated from their leather confines, she felt his hands lightly brush her skin as he reached beneath her skirt and unhooked one stocking from her garter belt. She first felt the tickle of the silk traveling over her skin as he pulled the garment downward and then the press of warm lips to her knee. She couldn’t hold back her giggling as one kiss turned into a line of them that traveled to her ankle. He chuckled and repeated the process with the other stocking. She refrained from pouting when he stopped and shifted away from her.

A brief popping sound preceded the smell of peppermint tickling her nose. Combined with the vanilla incense already burning, it made Sevarra think of those delightful cookies the keep’s chef had made last Satinalia. She made a mental note to ask chef Madeleine to make them again the next time she got a chance to speak with the woman. She felt a few drops of something falling on to her foot, leaving a cooling sensation on her skin in its wake. Zevran took her foot into his skilled hands and began massaging. It took a bit of willpower to not melt then and there as she groaned in relief, or else she probably would’ve gone tumbling from her well-cushioned bench and onto the floor.

“Oh Maker… Love, have I ever told you that you have extremely talented hands?” she asked.

His chuckle made her think that he was wearing a cat-like grin. “Many times and quite loudly so, amora.”

She lolled her head back and sighed in contentment. “Well, it’s true.”

Time wore on as he worked on first her feet and then her calves, drawing both words and sounds of relaxation and pleasure from her lips. After she was convinced that she was nearly boneless from the knees down, he moved away. Feeling her bodice loosening announced that he had gone behind her and untied its lacings. She took a deep breath and let her back relax, slouching ever so slightly. She lifted her arms obediently when she felt the now-unlaced garment being pulled away from her form. Her braid was moved forward to drape over her shoulder. She smiled and bit her lip when she felt his lips press against the back of her neck. One by one, she could feel the buttons running down the front of her robe being unfastened. Bit by bit, her robe was pushed down until she felt warm air caressing her shoulders and upper back.

“Mmm, what are you up to now?” she asked with a hum.

“Do you wish me to stop?” he asked as he nuzzled her neck.

“...no.”

His chuckle brought a smile to her face. Again, she felt a few drops dribbling onto her skin, this time between her shoulder blades. She let loose a relieved groan as he began attacking the knots that liked to form there with his dexterous hands. _How does he come up with these wonderful ideas?_ she asked herself.


End file.
